ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Christian
Darion Christian Edwards, (born February 22, 1985 in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina), is an Afro-American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "The Born Champion" Eddie Christian He is one of the most popular e-wrestlers of Immortal Wrestling, having worked for the company since 2003. His in-ring career was thought to be ended by the closure of Immortal Wrestling, but he returned to the ring in 2006 after a three year hiatus. Michaels currently wrestles for Immortal Wrestling (IW), where he is a member of the iLLuminati along with Robert Walker, and Ryan Chase. Early career Eddie burst onto the wrestling scene during what some would call the dying months of Immortal Wrestling. His debut match was against IW legend Brian Sillege in which Eddie Christian stole the show and the victory along with help from then friend Ethan Stepps Following the win, Eddie was pushed into the Restricted title scene where he was caught in an ongoing rivalry with then champion Ryan Shaffer, this feud saw them in several matches in which Eddie Christian won all of them, eventually leading to the retirement of Ryan Shaffer. Eddie went on to serve as Restricted Champion, defending his title on the last Immortal Wrestling show Most Wanted against Dane Mitchell and retired from Immortal Wrestling as the last Restricted Champion. Post-Retirement After IW closed it's doors, Eddie Christian said that he wouldn't venture anywhere else and disappeared from the wrestling scene. During this time Eddie moved out of his parents house in Charlotte, North Carolina and moved to Jacksonville, FL where he became employed as Jacksonville International Airport as a qualified Plane Captain for the Boeing 737 airplane. Eddie brought in good money doing this, so he opted not to attend college, much to his parents dismay. Eddie eventually enrolled in Florida Community College Jacksonville in the study of Basic Electricity and Electronics. His goal at that point in time was to become an Avionics Technician for Boeing. Return to Wrestling Eddie Christian was the first persons contacted to rejoin Immortal Wrestling in what would be a final time. Eddie joined, often credited as the first member of IW, but this time be gotten the services of friend/lawyer Lamont Marshall. This would be the mark of Eddie Christian's rise to icon status amongst the wrestling world. The iLLuminati Lamont along with Eddie came into Immortal Wrestling with the sole intent to rise to the top of wrestling. Lamont and Eddie had a dream to set a new world order on wrestling where guys that were underrated and held down could wrestle and really showcase their wrestling ability. In doing such, they got the attention of Eddie's mentor in Scott Rave and newcomer Ryan Chase. the iLLuminati drew presses in the Immortal Wrestling up until Revelations, where Eddie Christian won the IW World title, Chase lost his chance at the Platinum title, and Scott Rave retired all in the same night. They were viewed as a failed group until Christian brought in the services of his good friend, Robert Walker. Controversy Eddie Christian is known for his sophomoric prank on e-wrestling legends Anthony Kutler and Tommy Stylz in which he ventured into Jacksonville, FL retirement homes searching for the two in an attempt to prove to the wrestling world that he is the "greatest wrestler living." Eddie Christian is also accused of pulling backstage politics since he is friends and trained by the owner of IW, Both men have since given out statements that their friendship does not interfere with their business relationship. Wrestling Facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Christianity'' (Superkick) :*''Highlight of the Night'' (Rope-walk Hurracanranna) :*''Order of the iLLuminati'' (Canadian Destroyer) :*''Revolutionary Suicide'' (Frog Splash) :*''Taste of Power/Long Kiss Goodnight'' (Tombstone) *'Managers' :*Ethan Stepps :*Lamont Marshall *'Nicknames' :*The Born Champion :*The Franchise of Immortal Wrestling :*The Greatest Wrestler Living Today Championships and accomplishments *'Immortal Wrestling' :*1-time Immortal Wrestling Restricted Champion :*1-time Immortal Wrestling World Champion Championship succession ---- *Christian is the first African American to ever hold and lose the IW World Heavyweight Champion. *Christian is also the youngest IW Restricted Champion winning the title at age 18. And the youngest IW World Champion winning the title at 21. Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:1985 births